


Shiver

by starr_falling



Series: February Ficlets [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: Stiles takes a walk down a dark forest path.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: February Ficlets [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139438
Kudos: 40





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: shiver.

Stiles ambled down the dark forest path. His hands were tucked in his armpits in an effort to keep them warm. He’d been fine on his walk out, but it hadn’t taken long to get chilly once the sun set.

Stiles shivered as the wind started to pick up.

Maybe he would warm up if he walked faster. A few steps and two stumbles later, he decided that being a little cold was preferable to breaking an ankle.

Stiles stopped abruptly as the hair on the back of his neck stood up. It took a moment to identify what was wrong, but he soon realized that the forest had fallen silent.

A shiver stole up his spine for an entirely different reason.

Stiles started walking again, head swiveling around in an attempt to watch everything at once. In the end, it didn’t help at all.

Stiles yelped as something plowed into him from the side. He braced himself for the fall, but the air still whooshed out of him as his body made impact. It took him a minute to notice, but when the expected pain didn’t come, he registered that it wasn’t the ground under him.

“Damn it, Derek!” Stiles said as soon as he stopped wheezing. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack!”

“Are you trying to give me an ulcer?” Derek countered.

“Can you even get an ulcer?” Stiles couldn’t help but ask.

“That’s beside the point,” Derek rolled them over, so Stiles was pinned to the ground. “After everything that’s happened, you still go walking in the woods, alone, at night.”

Stiles tried to shrug but couldn’t quite manage it. “The Preserve is pretty safe these days, what with all the wards and shit.”

“The wards won’t stop you from tripping and breaking your neck, Stiles,” Derek groused. “What are you doing out here?”

“Looking for you,” Stiles stretched up just enough to peck Derek on the lips. “And now I’ve found you.”

“I’m the one that found you,” Derek said but still leaned down to kiss Stiles more thoroughly.

Stiles shivered as heat spread through him.


End file.
